Wonderment
by FreeingAlys
Summary: it was plain and pure wonderment taking over her entire body. Dark!Channy, Sonny-Centric.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Wonderment  
**Rating: **M  
**Summary: **it was just plain and pure wonderment taking over her entire body. Dark!Channy, Sonny-Centric.  
**Author: **iheartdotdotdot(Alyssa)  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Sonny with a Chance. All goes to Disney, not me.  
**Author's Note: **This is different and a little random...but I had to do it. It is a Channy, that is the one and only couple in this fic, but be aware...i don't like channy, so it will never be a upside or fluffy Channy. It's mostly going to be dark and wrong for each other Channy. This is really dark!Sonny to. So she will be OOC, just a little bit. She is meant to be different, it's part of the story.

_**Wonderment;**_**Chapter One**

Sonny Munroe ran a dark shade of red lipstick over her lips and she smacked them together. She smiled her wide, toothy grin at her reflection as she fluffed her hair with her fingers.

It was show time.

Sonny spun around from her reflection and out of her dressing room on the stage of _So Random!_ the hit sketch show, in which Sonny was currently a cast member.

Sonny walked out of the dressing room she shared with Tawni Hart and marched out towards the stage. It was time for the good-nights and for this particular show, Sonny was ready.

Most nights Sonny was terrified of good-nights. She had no idea how to be on the camera with no lines or plot to stick with. But now, she was ready. She had to do what she had to do.

"God Sonny! Where have you been?" Tawni asked as she raced towards Sonny, still wearing the outfit from her last skit. "What are you wearing?" She added as she looked Sonny up and down for the first time.

Sonny swayed her dark black dress around her thighs and shrugged her shoulders. "Just an outfit." it was actually more than 'just an outfit' but a long shot. It was a low cut dress, the hit almost to where her underwear ended. The neckline plunged down between her breasts, revealing more skin then Sonny had ever reveled in her life. It was different, even for Sonny.

Tawni shook her head with annoyance as she grabbed Sonny's wrist and started pulling her towards the stage. "Marshal is going to have a cow when he sees you! And how can you be dressed better then me?" Tawni asked, a scowl gracing her facial features. "That pisses me off."

Sonny let out a low laugh as she nodded her head. "I bet it does."

Tawni was that type of the person, the one to hate someone rather then be proud of them. It was the Tawni Hart way, as Tawni Hart liked to say. "Are you...?" Tawni stopped mid-question. "God! Never mind. You are the hardest cast member to grace _So Random!_ Sonny Munroe."

Sonny shrugged her shoulders as the pair made their way past the curtain, onto the stage.

Sonny smiled broadly as she watched Zora, Nico and Grady stare at her, their jaws practically hitting the stage below them.

Marshal walked out on the stage and shook his head the second he saw Sonny. "Sonny! What are you wearing? You are supposed to be in your sketch outfit, just like everyone else." Marshal warned as he closed in on the space between him and Sonny.

"But, I don't want to be like everyone else." Sonny argued pulling down at the hem of her dress.

"Sonny! What is your problem?" Tawni asked at Sonny's side.

"You and your fake hair color Tawni." Sonny said loud enough for the audience in front of them to hear.

"No! No. She lying! I really have blond hair." Tawni yelled towards the audience, who were all staring at the stage in wonderment.

"Prove it." Sonny mumbled glancing down at her feet to admire her high heels.

"Sonny! Family show, family show." Marshal said as he turned around to smile gently at the crowd, especially the parents.

"God, who cares?" Sonny asked, glaring towards the audience.

"Two minutes to good-byes!" A PA yelled from the side, near the cameras.

"Sonny! Wipe off that look from your face and be Sonny Munroe, the sweet girl from Wisconsin right now." Marshal warned walking off the stage.

Sonny squared herself towards the camera and put on a smile. "Well, that's our show! Thank you guys for watching. This was a very special show for me, I had fun coming up with the sketches and doing this tonight. Thanks again for watching! Tune in next week." With that Sonny turned sideways and blew a kiss to the camera and followed that with a wink.

Sonny smiled as she turned Tawni gasp beside her. Sonny turned to Tawni who gave her a glare as she shook her head.

Sonny glanced back at the audience and the camera and smiled once more before the stage dimmed as the lights shut off.

---

Sonny wasn't sure exactly when it happened. It may have been one of those nights as she was sneaking back from Chad Dylan Cooper's dressing room or those evenings spent on Hollywood boulevard.

But somewhere in between Sonny Munroe was tired of being Sonny Munroe. She grew tired of flannel and cow mooing ring tones. She was sick of acting innocent and pretending to hate Chad Dylan Cooper. She was tired of being the sweet, innocent girl from Wisconsin who was supposed to be overwhelmed by Hollywood.

In reality, Sonny fit into Hollywood. She loved everything about it. The people, the sites, the food, the hours, the entertainment. Sonny Munroe fit into Hollywood a lot better then she had ever fit into Wisconsin.

So Sonny decided to do something about it. She decided she was no longer going to be that Sonny Munroe that everyone at _So Random! _wanted.

Sonny decide that she was not going to be Wisconsin girl anymore. She was going to be Sonny, the girl in Hollywood.

And so it all started with the good-byes. She had to make her mark, she had to let everyone know that she was changing. And it had to be in a situation where no one could change her.

"Sonny! Wow...niiice dress." Nico said as he made his way along side Sonny after tthe good-byes.

Sonny smiled at Nico and blew him a kiss. "Just for you babe." Sonny smiled as she watched Nico react.

"Are you serious? Do you want to do dinner?" Nico asked wrapped an arm around Sonny.

"Sorry, Nic...I'm taken."

"What? By who?" Grady asked, finally catching up with the pair.

"Chad Dylan Cooper of course." Zora pipped in and Sonny glared down at the younger girl. Sonny hated how Zora knew everything about everything.

"What!" Nico asked as Grady spun around, shock on his face.

"Your fraternizing with the enemy?" Grady asked.

"You guys, he is not the enemy. He is just a on a different side." Sonny agrued. She was sick of hearing how there had to be enemies, how they all had to fight with each other. Sonny would prefer everyone to get along, regardless.

"The enemy!" Zora exclaimed and then shrugged her shoulders. "By all definition."

"you guys, chill out. It's casual only. More physical then anything else."

"Physical? You actually get physical with that guy?" Grady asked, his eyes full of disgust and bewilderment.

"Physical with who?" Tawni asked walking into the prop her, her hands dangling at her side.

"Chad Dylan Cooper!" Zora shouted form one of her various hiding spots.

"What?" Tawni asked looking at Sonny.

"It's just casual, as I was telling the boys. And Zora." Sonny explained plopping down on the couch. Sonny's black dress fell upwards on her thighs, exposing more skin.

Sonny watched Nico stare at her, his eyes hungry and she smiled at him. The attention was kind of nice. Nico hardly looked at Sonny like that when she was clad in flannel and jeans.

It was nice to feel wanted and just a little sexy.

"Casual?" Tawni asked sitting down on the couch. "He never wanted that with me. He always told me he would never date someone in the business."

Sonny shrugged hers shoulders. "Well, I guess I am just a better roll in the sack over you Tawni."

Grady gasped from his chair and shook his head. "You actually slept with him?"

Sonny shrugged her shoulders. "In some ways."

"TMI!" Zora boomed from her hiding spot again.

"Sonny. You can't be doing anything of it with Chad! He's...he's the enemy." Tawni told Sonny quickly.

"And you are jealous." As Sonny finished talking her phone started vibrating on the table next to her. "And speak of the devil." Sonny smiled as she picked up her phone and held it to her ear. "Chad, hey."

"Hey Sonny, just wanted to see if you could sneak away." Chad asked, his voice low and sexy begging for Sonny to go back into his dressing room with him.

"I don't think we have to worry about sneaking anymore." Sonny told Chad looking around at her cast mates who were hanging on to every word.

"Shit, they found out?" Chad asked, his voice now full of shock.

"Yeah, in some ways."

"How?"

"Zora."

"Fuck! How did Zora find out?"

"Who knows? She is really creepy."

"What do you they know?"

"Oh, I am pretty sure all of it."

"Shit Sonny!"

"sorry, sorry."

"It's fine, I guess it doesn't matter. The media better not find out though. I mean it Sonny."

"They won't Chad. I promise." Sonny rolled her eyes in response. Chad and his media obsession. To Chad Dylan Cooper it was all about how the media perceived him.

"So, can you come over?"

"Sure, be there in ten." Sonny snapped her phone shut and stood off the couch. "Well, I have to go. Chad calls."

Tawni stood up from the couch, a bewildered expression on her face. "You can't go! We all go out for ice cream after shows. Always."

Sonny shook her head as she picked up her purse and tossed her phone in it. "Not today. Have fun though. Order an extra scoop for me."

"Fine." Tawni crossed her arms over her chest and scowled at Sonny. "I don't care if you come or not."

Sonny smiled at Tawni, sometimes Tawni was so desperate it was funny. "Yes you do."

Sonny smiled at the gang before turning on her heel and leaving the prop room.

New Sonny was officially taking over, but Sonny wasn't sure if that was such a good thing or not. Mostly it was just plain and pure wonderment taking over her entire body.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two.**

Sonny brought her first down on Chad Dylan Cooper's dressing room door twice before the door swung open. "Hey." Sonny smiled at Chad, who was standing in front of the door, wearing nothing but boxers and a tee shirt.  
"What took you so long?" Chad asked, his voice low.  
Sonny rolled her eyes at Chad as she pushed her way inside the room. "I was talking to my wonderful cast mates." She answered.  
"I can't believe they know. Will they tell?" Chad asked, shutting the door and turning to face Sonny.  
Sonny shrugged a shoulder. She didn't know and she didn't care. The media was not half as important to Sonny as it was to Chad. "I don't think so." She answered, just to get Chad to calm down so they could actually have a somewhat nice time together.  
"Good." Chad smiled at Sonny before pressing his lips to Sonny's. "Have a good show?"  
"You mean you didn't watch?" Sonny asked fiening surprise and hurt in her voice.  
"Of course not." Chad turned back to the big screen tv on his wall, that was playing entertainment shows. "Can you believe they only mentioned me and The Falls once?" Chad asked.  
Sonny shook her head. It was obvious that she was going to have to play along to get Chad to do what she wanted to tonight. "No way."  
Chad laughed and flicked off the tv. "Fine Sonny." He said.  
Sonny smiled as she sat down on the couch. "How long do you have?" Sonny asked.  
Chad shrugged. "At least half an hour."  
"Should be long enough." Sonny pulled down on Chad's wrist until he fell down next to Sonny.  
Chad kissed Sonny, pulling her body on top of his. Straddling Chad Sonny kissed him and she tried to remember why she liked doing any of this in the first place. She liked Chad, she did, but they didn't go well together. Not in the sense of actually dating and actually having a good relationship with each other.  
But Sonny loved him. She loved how he kissed her, she loved how her skin went crazy when he touched her. Sonny loved him, she just didn't want to actually be with him.  
None of this with Chad really went past sex. It was all that they really had.  
Chad ran his fingers over Sonny's thighs as Sonny moved her hands to the top of Chad's boxers and pulled them down past his hips.  
Chad smiled at Sonny, lifted her dress and pulled down her brand new lacy underwear to her ankles.  
"Do you think that we could be more than this?" Chad asked, his voice a whisper.  
Sonny bit back a sigh and shook her head. Chad always had the way of saying the complete opposite of what was actually on Sonny's mind. Yet another reason why they could never really work. "No." She answered, moving her hips down and allowing Chad to enter her.  
Sonny bite down on her bottom lip as Chad pressed his hands against her back and as they moved together. She closed her eyes, imagining what her castmates would say if they saw her now like this. Especially Tawnie.  
Sonny blinked her eyes open. She had no idea why she just thought of Tawnie. Especially Tawnie. She barely even liked the girl. Thinking about her during a moment like this, was not something that Sonny had ever expected.  
A moan escaped Sonny's lips as Chad's hands dropped from her body. She looked down at Chad, he was lightly panting and smiling up at her. "I love you Sonny."  
Sonny rolled her eyes and stood up off Chad and pulled her underwear back up into place. "Don't be an idiot Chad."  
"How am I being an idiot?" Chad asked, pullign his boxers back up and standing up next to Sonny. "It's not fucking stupid to say I love you Sonny. Because I do."  
Sonny ran her fingers through her hair that was damp with sweat and sighed. He always had to make things hard and impossible. It was part of Chad Dylan Cooper's charm. "You really love me so much that no one can know? I don't think that's love. That is just sneaking around."  
Sonny turned on her heel and started to walk out of Chad's dressing room. "I'm already past my curfew."  
"Fine. See you whenever."  
Sonny nodded as she walked out of Chad's dressing room, her heart slamming against her chest.  
---

Sonny walked up the stairs to her apartment complex, Chad filling her thoughts. They used to just have fun and be casual. That was it. Now, he had to go and mess everything up. Everything had to be serious. Everything had to have a label.  
It couldn't just stay casual.  
Sonny unlocked her door and walked in, trying to be quiet. It was unlikely but Sonny hoped that her mom had just gone to sleep and forgotten that Sonny was supposed to be home at a certain time. Sonny's mom was always strict with curfews. And that was in Wisconsin. She was twice as worse in Hollywood.  
"Alison Monroe."  
Sonny winced as she shut the door. She turned around and saw her mom, standing in the living room, her arms crossed over her chest. That was never a good sigh. "Hey." Sonny smiled, at her mom. She was not going to be shrunken down to her nine year old self. She was older now, she had the ability to really stand up for herself.  
"Don't 'hey' me, Sonny. Where were you and what are you wearing?"  
Sonny shrugged her shoulders as she walked past her mom. "Nowhere. Nothing. Out with the cast."  
"Tawni called me Sonny. Why are you lying?"  
Sonny shook her head as anger filled her stomach. She couldn't believe that Tawni would actually do that. "What did Tawni say?"  
"She was worried about you, she didn't know where you were."  
Sonny shook her head. Tawni worried? That's hilarious. "I'm fine. Everything's fine."  
"What is going on with you Sonny?"  
"Nothing! I'm going to bed. I have to be on set early tomorrow."  
"Fine. But we are going to talk about this."  
"Whatever."  
Sonny walked into her room and slammed the door shut. She couldn't believe Tawni. How could she do something like that her?  
Sonny let out a small growl as she throw her pruse on her bed. Tonight just kept getting worse and worse. It was supposed to make things better, being this new and improved Sonny Munroe. But this girl was not who Sonny expected her to be.  
Sonny pulled her phone out of her purse and sent Tawni an angry text being crawling under her covers, still in her dress and quickly falling asleep.  
Things would be better in the morning.


End file.
